cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Isles
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Welcome to the wiki page for The Lost Isles (formerly Cimmerii), a Brown nation, currently a part of the alliance Silence and formerly of the alliance League of Extraordinary Nations. If you have any comments about this page, please feel free to send a message to Shakyr of The Lost Isles on Cyber Nations. __TOC__ Nation Information '' The Lost Isles is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 534 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Lost Isles work diligently to produce Gold and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Lost Isles has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Lost Isles allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. The Lost Isles believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Lost Isles will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation History (A Story) The Travels of Shakyr Born in the wild frontier lands, Shakyr's early life was not what one would expect of a ruler. Living in an isolated group of outcasts, Shakyr was taught a hunter's life from a very early age, stalking wildlife without detection, helping supply the group with fresh meat and learning how to defend himself with bow and staff. But Shakyr was always wondering what was over the next hill and when he was 18 he set off to see what just lay over the next hill. Over the following years Shakyr travelled the lands, heading far north to where it was bitterly cold and daylight all year round and far south, deep into the dry deserts, that strip the moisture from your very bones. During his travels, he learned the skills of a mercenary, tried his hand at being a travelling bard and discovered alot about the world. After seven long years, he headed back home, to see what had become of his family and old friends. The Creation of Cimmerii Upon arriving back home and finding everyone safe, he saw nothing had changed and much that could be changed. Slowly over the next year or two, he introduced small changes into the ways things were done, improving the lifestyle of the group of outcasts and eventually, the small group of outcasts had a discussion. The outcome of this disscussion was total support for Shakyr to lead the group and so the tiny nation of Cimmerii was born, with the capital Tenebrae located where Shakyr grew up. As the ruler of Cimmerii, the first thing Shakyr did was join the peace-loving alliance, League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN), to ensure protection for a young and growing Cimmerii. In the following months under Shakyr's leadership, the changes were great but the improvements many, with the lifestyle of Cimmeriians improving in leaps and bounds. A stable financial system was created, fueled by the construction of banks throughout the nation. Foreign relations improved, through the ties to LEN and trade improved, with harbors constructed on the coast and roads constructed throughout the lands. The population boomed and land had to be steadily explored to make sure everyone had room to grow. Factories were constructed, to lower an increasing unemployment rate and to give the skilled workers somewhere to earn a living. All in all, life was going pretty good and getting better. War and Turmoil And then war came. The Siberian Tiger Alliance, allies of the alliance LEN, were brutally attacked and Cimmerii armed up and marched off to war with the rest of LEN, in defense of her allies. Soon the war was over though, with minimal casualties and Cimmerii started rebuilding and expanding once again. Schools and universities were constructed throughout the nation, improving the existing education system and creating more skilled workers. A hospital was constructed in the capital, Tenebrae, with clinics constructed in outlying towns, improving healthcare and fueling an even larger population boom. Eventually, to reduce costs, Labor Camps were constructed and although it angered some people, Shakyr knew it for the best, for the Labor Camps quickly found uses for the lazy and the criminally-inclined, forcing them to help in maintaining the existing infrastructure at a cheap cost. The overall lifestyle of the average Cimmeriian though was pretty good and steadily improving. But war struck again. Friends and allies that Cimmerii knew and respected were attacked again and the armies of LEN and Cimmerii once again marched off to war. This time though, victory has not been so easy, with many soldiers dying and much of Cimmerii has been lost. But the Cimmeriians are stubborn and hardy folk, who will yell defiance in the face of a superior enemy, to their dying breath if need be. And while the lands can be razed and buildings destroyed, the brave soldiers know that so long as one Cimmeriian survives to fade into the shadows, Cimmerii can always be built again, anew. A New Beginning Severely damaged in the last war, the citizens of Cimmerii fled their beloved homeland and struck out across the ocean, searching for a paradise where they could peacefully rebuild their beloved nation. After many months they reached a group of islands and after weeks of searching could find no trace of anyone else. So the Cimmeriian survivors have started the process of rebuilding their beloved nation, in a group of islands they now call 'The Lost Isles'. The Hard Road Ahead Though the road has been hard, the people persevered with the rebuilding of their nation. All was not in vain, for upon this glorious day, 27 March, we see the Lost Isles reach the heights of the former Cimmerii and surpass them. Now the people can look ahead, to a brighter future, where the road will be just as hard, but the potential rewards make it so worth it. Timeline of Major Events After Creation 0 January, 2008 28 January 2008 The nation of Cimmerii was created. The Lost Isles declares a new calendar, After Creation (AC), based on how many months since creation and backdated to be inline with the often-used Gregorian Calendar. '''29 January 2008 Cimmerii joins the alliance League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN) February, 2008 '''28 February 2008 Cimmerii is one month old March, 2008 '''28 March 2008 60 days in Cyber Nations ^_^ '''31 March 2008 Shakyr, ruler of Cimmerii, appointed League Judge within the alliance League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN) April, 2008 '''27 April 2008 90 days in Cyber Nations ^_^ '''30 April 2008 Cimmerii goes to war (GATO-1V War). Thousands of Cimmeriian citizens break out the guns, join the army and march off to war. May, 2008 '''17 May 2008 Peace reigns again and almost everyone goes back to working at the factories and farms. 165 casualties overall. '''27 May 2008 120 days in Cyber Nations ^_^ June, 2008 '''10 June 2008 Shakyr, ruler of Cimmerii, appointed Assistant Tribune of Interior within the alliance League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN) (and resigns from the position of League Judge) July, 2008 '''26 July 2008 Cimmerii passes 2000 infrastructure and $1 million in taxes per day. 180 days in Cyber Nations ^_^ '''28 July 2008 Cimmerii celebrates its six month birthday. '''29 July 2008 Cimmerii has been in the League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN) for six months. After Creation 6 August, 2008 '''15 August 2008 Cimmerii goes to war again (War of the Coalition). Tens of thousands of Cimmeriian citizens polish their boots, join the army and march off to war. Victory! An enemy nation is put into anarchy by a surprise midnight raid by Cimmeriian and allied forces. '''16 August 2008 Cimmerii passes 2000 infrastructure again, this time on the way down. '''18 August 2008 Cimmerii is in anarchy after surprise night attacks by enemy forces. '''21 August 2008 Cimmerii is in anarchy again after further night attacks by enemy forces. '''23 August 2008 Cimmerii passes 1000 infrastructure again, on the way down. Shakyr, ruler of Cimmerii, appointed Tribune of Interior within the alliance League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN) '''24 August 2008 Cimmerii stabilizes after 6 days of anarchy. It remains to be seen how long the stability will last, with Cimmeriian forces on high alert, awaiting enemy attacks. Peace is declared in all remaining wars and Cimmeriians flee their ravaged nation. After Creation 9/After Reformation 0 November, 2008 '''1 November 2008 The Lost Isles is formed, resource attempt #1 (Gems, Lead) - Cimmerii was 278 days old '''7 November 2008 The Lost Isles is reformed, resource attempt #2 (Cattle, Furs) '''13 November 2008 The Lost Isles is reformed, resource attempt #3 (Gems, Gold) The Lost Isles declares a new calendar, After Reformation (AR), based on how many years since reformation and backdated to be inline with the Gregorian Calendar. '''23 November 2008 300 days in Cyber Nations ^_^ December, 2008 '''13 December 2008 The Lost Isles celebrates its one month birthday. '''28 December 2008 The Lost Isles passes 1000 infrastructure (for the second time). January, 2009 '''1 January 2009 The Lost Isles celebrates the New Year with a week of feasting and drinking in the capital city, hosted by the ruling family. Being an island nation, there is something decidely fishy about the food that was available. '''12 January 2009 The Lost Isles celebrates its two month birthday very quitely, since people still haven't recovered entirely from the New Year's celebration. Exotic fruits and cold meats are shipped across for the celebration, at much expense to the coffers of the ruling family. '''28 January 2009 1 year in Cyber Nations <3 '''29 January 2009 The Lost Isles quietly celebrates one year in the alliance, League of Extraordinary Nations, with a sci-fi movie night, at the Royal Hall. February, 2009 '''27 February 2009 The Lost Isles passes 2000 infrastructure (for the second time). March, 2009 '''3 March 2009 400 days in Cyber Nations ^_^ '''27 March 2009 The Lost Isles reaches the highest point of the former nation of Cimmerii and passes it. April, 2009 '''25 April 2009 The Lost Isles arms up for war again. Guerrilla camps are organised, weapons and fuel are stockpiled, prefab border defences are assembled in various locations. Our allies become engaged in various skirmishes on the war front, while The Lost Isles supports them from behind and watches their back. '''30 April 2009 After 5 days of heavy fighting on the front, the enemy surrenders to The Lost Isles' alliance, League of Extraordinary Nations and their allies. After Reformation 6 May, 2009 '''12 May 2009 The Lost Isles reaches it's six month birthday. A week of holiday is declared in celebration and the day is spent feasting, drinking and dancing, at various locations around the country. '''27 May 2009 The Lost Isles passes 3000 infrastructure. YAY! June, 2009 '''21 June 2009 The Lost Isles constructs its first national wonder :) August, 2009 '''11 August 2009 The Lost Isles passes 500 in technology. October, 2009 '''6 October 2009 The Lost Isles passes 4000 infrastructure :) '''22 October 2009 The Lost Isles passes 1000 tech :) After Reformation 12 November, 2009 '''13 November 2009 The Lost Isles celebrates one year since it's founding :) '18 November 2009 The Lost Isles is nuclear ... MUHAHAHA! January, 2010 '''28 January 2010 2 years in Cyber Nations ... much <3 February, 2010 '''7 February 2010 The Lost Isles arms up for war again. Guerrilla camps are organised, weapons and fuel are stockpiled, the nukes are armed and the SDI is manned. '''9 February 2010 It seems the personnel that were manning the SDI fell asleep at the job. The Lost Isles has suffered its first nuclear attack ever, at the hands of pudgeIV of Cossi. '''20 February 2010 Peace reigns temporarily. Over 120,000 soliders lost their lives in the war, defending our great nation. March, 2010 '''28 March 2010 The Lost Isles has existed for 500 days :) '''31 March 2010 The Lost Isles regains its peak infrastructure level of 4999.99 :) After Reformation 18 May, 2010 '''1 May 2010 The Lost Isles reaches 2000 technology :) September, 2010 '''22 September 2010 The Lost Isles joins The Killer Turtle Brigade October, 2010 '''3 October 2010 The Lost Isles reaches 5,999.99 infrastructure, having passed 3,000 technology the month before :) After Reformation 24 November, 2010 '''1 November 2010 The Lost Isles enters six months of hibernation. After Reformation 30 May, 2011 '''1 May 2011 30 months since Reformation. August, 2011 '''10 August 2011 The Lost Isles is 1,000 days old :) October, 2011 '''29 October 2011 The Lost Isles reaches 8,999.99 infrastructure :) The Killer Turtle Brigade merges into New Polar Order. The Lost Isles has been a member for 402 days. After Reformation 36 November, 2011 '''1 November 2011 36 months since Reformation. '''13 November 2011 The Lost Isles joins The Sasori Initiative. Legal This page can be edited by anyone, therefore ''I cannot be held to account for any information that is posted by others. Should you have a problem with the content of this page, message Shakyr of The Lost Isles on Cyber Nations and the issue will be looked into. Category:Member of Silence Category:Member of League of Extraordinary Nations Category:Brown team Category:Nations Category:Member of The Killer Turtle Brigade Category:Member of The Sasori Initiative